


Sublime Indifference

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt LAST NIGHT ON EARTH in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime Indifference

Janet's head fell back against the pillow, breath catching in her throat as her fingers caught in the crop of short blonde hair currently nestled between her legs.

Sam was going to kill her there was no two ways about it.

Hands, fingers, lips, teeth and tongue were all working in concert to produce sensations wild enough to drive her insane. Her heels dig into the mattress as her muscles begin to tense. The coils of release start low in her stomach before spreading out her limbs.

Tonight could be the last night on earth and Janet wouldn't care less.


End file.
